A Day Out In The Garden
by Hubert24601
Summary: What's in Lady Catherine's Drink?


A Day Out In The Garden

**A/N: I apologize for no awesome Austen words, and for possibly being OOC.**

"Fitzwilliam!"

Darcy groaned and sat up from his slouched position in his favorite chair, closing his book with abruptness. "No... he didn't..."

"Fitzwilllllliam!" The shriek grew louder and louder as Darcy stood up from what he thought had been his hidden position in the library and walked out the door, almost directly into - who else - but his aunt, Lady Catherine De Bourg.

"Yes, Aunt?" Not that he didn't have an idea whatsoever what all this screeching was about, but he wasn't about to admit it to the world.

"There is a... a _creature_ living - _living _in my water source! I demand that you see to it at once!"

Darcy's face turned the unbecoming color of salt as he pushed past his aunt rather abruptly and literally ran past a few of his servants in the hall of Pemberly.

On the way to his aunt's chambers, he passed his sister Georgiana in the hallway and stopped her in her footsteps. "Hello, Georgiana, have you seen Elizabeth?" he asked in a low voice, eyes softening like usual whenever he mentioned his beloved wife's name.

"Perhaps the garden, brother?" suggested Georgiana with an unusual mischievous twinkle in her eye.

With a thankful nod Darcy was about to pass by his sister when, on recollection he stopped in his tracks. "Georgiana," he began guardedly, "Do you happen to know _anything _about a certain kind of creature and Lady Catherine?"

He watched as her eyes clouded for an instant before she turned back to her brother. "No," she replied innocently, but her eyes _would_ twinkle traitorously as she gazed up into his face, and a small dimpled smile would appear at the stern look in his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, little minx," Darcy told his sister with mock sternness and enjoyed the giggle she turned on his back as he left her.

Ever since the glorious event of Fitzwilliam Darcy's marriage to the lovely Elizabeth Bennet, Pemberly had more than not become a place of joy and laughter, for Elizabeth and Georgiana had become the greatest of sisters, much to Darcy's happiness and satisfaction. Nothing was lacking - except perhaps the utmost happiness in the world of having a child of their own. Reveling in the fact that such joy might come upon them soon, both Darcy and Elizabeth were more than content to wait and hope.

Upon reaching the garden, Darcy's stride noticeably quickened and his gaze unconsciously flitted back and forth to search impatiently for the one figure which he sought.

Darcy's grin was huge and happy as his eyes lightened considerably, for it was obvious he had found whom he had been looking for.

Elizabeth was dressed in a yellow gown and kneeling down beside one of the many garden plots that Pemberly gave claim to and was happily humming a familiar hymn. Her eyes, that a certain gentleman to a particular female had once called 'fine', were shining and bright, her cheeks were flushed with the effort of working, and her hair was gloriously free of her bonnet and glinting in the sun. She failed to notice the shadow that fell over her work, nor the strong hands that enclosed her waist until it was too late. With a delightful laugh she allowed herself to be lifted and turned around.

"Hello, sir," said Elizabeth in her own lively manner, gazing into his happy face with a blissful expression on her own.

Darcy smiled and brushed back a wayward dark curl from her forehead, gently kissing it discreetly afterwards. "You're always so beautiful, Sweetling."

Elizabeth blushed becomingly, but nevertheless happily, at Darcy's words and grinned. "What's wrong?" Her eyes too glinted mischievously, and Darcy was soon suspicious.

"Wrong? What do you mean, 'wrong'?"

"You know what I mean," Elizabeth replied with a laugh. You know that you never call me 'Sweetling' unless something is wrong. Out with it, sir."

Darcy straightened stiffly, even as a smile peeked out of the corners of his mouth. "Do I really?"

"Yes, you do - and don't get the stiffening tone with me, Will!"

Darcy let out the laugh that he had been trying to restrain and collected Elizabeth closely to his chest. "Oh, my dear Lizzy, you're so good for me, you know that?"

"Likewise, dear sir," replied dear Elizabeth pertly without batting an eyelash. "Aren't you going to tell me?" she asked, quite softly, as, looking around and seeing no one, she reached up to gently stroke her husband's face.

"Hmmm, I think I might. Lady Catherine... has found..." Darcy, where he had managed not to lose his cool in front of his sister or aunt, had a more difficult time trying not to lose it in front of his beloved wife. "There was a creature... put in... Lady Catherine's _water_ _basin!!_" Darcy couldn't hold back his surge of laughter even if he wanted to, and Elizabeth soon followed suit.

"Thankfully I didn't laugh in front of Georgiana, or Aunt - though I am quite suspicious." He turned looked down at Elizabeth, still in his arms, and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to tell me, dear?"

Elizabeth returned his look with one of her own. "Is there something you wish to tell _me,_ darling?"

Darcy burst into another round of laughter, even as he guiltily shrugged. "It seems you've found me out. My good cousin Richard - he actually dumped it in. It _was_ my idea, however."

"Now, now, Darcy, should we really be encouraging Georgiana to disrespect her aunt?" Elizabeth asked in mock seriousness.

"Doesn't do any harm, does it dear?" Darcy replied cheekily, and the two started walking back towards the estate.

"What was the creature, dear?"

"A frog," Darcy replied with a shrug, and they both laughed together, walking into the house for tea - and to confront the frantic Lady Catherine.

Surprised?


End file.
